


Multiverse: El Diario de John Harkness 0.1

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Series: Multiverse Diaries [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kids of main characters, M/M, Multiverse, No Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Written at night, totally random
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El multiverso existe y, en la realidad que regula todas las demás está John Harkness, necesitado de un buen desahogo,,,<br/>Fic loco escrito a altas horas de la noche, no me juzguéis muy duramente,<br/>Marla<br/>Nada que se reconozca me pertenece y no lo utilizo para lucrativo,sino de simple entretenimiento</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiverse: El Diario de John Harkness 0.1

John Harkness al habla, posiblemente jamás hayas oído hablar de mí, o puede que seas mi fan número uno, o me odies…lo siento, nunca he sido de nada que dure más de una noche (al menos, no con la mayoría de la gente…).

Sea cual sea la respuesta, supongo que ahora estarás alzando una ceja, ¿de qué va este tío? Bien, gran revelación: tu mundo no es único mundo que existe y tú no eres el único tú que hay. El universo es en verdad el conjunto de miles de realidades paralelas: mil versiones de mil historias, a veces como ficción y otras como realidad…y luego una neutra, una en la que existo yo YO junto con muchos chicos nacidos de la misma forma…agarraos, que viene una cursilada: a partir de un amor verdadero que transciende a múltiples universos, independientemente de si ambos son hombres, mujeres, uno de ellos estéril, etc. (Aunque, bueno, en realidad en algunos mundos esto no supone problema…pero bueno, eso ahora no es relevante).  
¿Os suenan Jack Harkness y Ianto Jones? Pues ellos son mis padres. Bueno, su versión neutra, pues en algunas realidades también existo...de nuevo, me desvío, lo siento, mea culpa.  
Aquí estoy al mando de un escuadrón relativamente importante, cuyo máximo objetivo es evitar que los universos se mezclen…más o menos, algo agobiante, vaya.  
Y esa es la razón de que esté escribiendo este diario y lanzándole a la aventura al multiverso: necesito desahogarme.  
Bueno, eso es. Espero que os interese…si no, gratis es esto; menos da una piedra.  
Bienvenidos a mi realidad. 

Mi escuadrón está formado por cinco personas: Un servidor, Victoria Moran, Jo Winchester, Gregory Holmes y su prima, Mischa Lecter. Nos conocemos desde hace tanto que soy incapaz de recordar mi vida antes de ellos.  
¿Lo más curioso? En muchos universos donde existimos también somos amigos (o incluso más en el caso de Jo y Vic…lo de esas chicas es de telenovela).  
Sin entrar en detalles no hay realmente mucho más que contar, así que me despido y espero que mis anécdotas sirvan del modo terapéutico que he previsto y que, ya que estamos, tú logres disfrutarlas.

John Harkness, 

Jefe del Escuadrón por la Estabilidad del Multiverso.

Nota para ti, querido lector: toda esta idea fue en realidad de Gloria Xavier, de Recursos Humanos, que tiene el talento de poder leer cualquier mente siempre y cuando esté en contacto -ella, no la mente a analizar, por supuesto- con algo de metal…así que cuando se trate de relatar lo que ocurrió en otros mundos, lo dejaré en su experta mano, que ya que propone algo, que colabore luego.

**Author's Note:**

> Yyyy esto es todo.  
> Puede que continúe este multiverso con fics sueltos (me ENCANTARÍA y tengo varios que con algún retoque valdrían...) o puede que no,,,aunque deseo profundamente que sea la opción a.  
> Como he escrito arriba, he escrito esto horas intempestivas ya me perdonaréis todos los posibles errores que haya y espero que os haya gustado mi pequeño feto aún amorfo,  
> Con cariño y ganas mortales de comentarios,  
> Marla


End file.
